To Late, Maybe?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Di Dunia ini Ada saatnya kita menunggu dan ada saatnya kita bertindak terlebih dahulu./Tapi berbeda halnya dengan kedua pemeran utama kita/Dua orang sahabat yang selalu bersama, saling menyukai tapi tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya, mereka terlalu takut/Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto memang sama-sama pengecut. Mereka sama-sama menunggu/Terlambatkah?/SasuFemNaru :D
**To Late, Maybe?**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuFemNaru, slight SasuSaku**

 **Genre :** **Hurt/Comfort, a little bit Romance**

 **Warning : Gloomy! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Satu kesempatan yang terbuang sia-sia sepertinya tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan lagi kali ini?**

 **Ada saatnya kita menunggu dan ada saatnya kita bertindak terlebih dahulu.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Hari ini seorang gadis pirang menyaksikan pertunangan orang yang sangat ia sukai. Di beri sebuah undangan yang sangat indah, dengan gambar bunga-bunga Sakura di sekitarnya. Sudah pasti ia harus datang bukan?

Hari ini adalah pertunangan orang yang ia sukai sekaligus sosok yang hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya sampai akhir. Yah, ia harus merelakannya. Meski sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dan dirinya pun sudah memiliki kekasih juga.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto Uzumaki masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

Duduk di sebuah meja melingkar dengan beberapa teman lamanya. Beberapa sahabat saat Smp dan Smanya pun turut datang. Tentu saja ia senang bisa kembali bertemu mereka. Entahlah, mungkin _Kami-sama_ ingin menempatkan waktu terbaik dan terburuknya pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Antara menangis dan ingin tertawa, untunglah hari ini kekasihnya tidak bisa ikut. Jadi dirinya bisa bebas menatap sosok sang Uchiha. Balutan dress berwarna biru, ikatan rambut ikal yang sengaja di tata semenawan mungkin. Penampilan terbaik?

Tidak-

Kedua pasangan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sana terlihat lebih baik darinya.

Saling berhadapan, sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang menggunakan dress cantik berwarna putih, dan sosok pemuda raven dengan balutan tuxedo tampannya.

Sempurna-

Hanya itu yang bisa katakan.

Tersenyum perih, kedua tangannya mengepal. Terhalangi oleh kain meja yang sengaja ia lakukan.

Kedua pasangan itu tengah melakukan pertukaran cincin, saling tersenyum sampai akhirnya. Mereka berciuman.

Sakit, tentu saja. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyaksikan bagaimana sosok yang ia sukai berpacaran dengan beberapa perempuan, bergandengan tangan sampai berciuman seperti itu.

Tapi apa daya, Sasuke tetaplah sahabatnya. Dan dia harus bahagia karena sang Uchiha bisa bersama dengan sosok cantik seperti Haruno Sakura.

Beberapa riuh tepuk tangan mulai memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ada yang bersorak, ada yang menyelamati mereka.

"Semoga kalian bisa langsung ke jenjang pernikahan, Sasuke!"

"Menikahlah dan biarkan kami bertemu dengan anak-anak kalian!"

"Selamat!"

Teriakan selamat, bahagia, riuh tepuk tangan. Semua berbahagia, dan dia juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini dirinya ingin pulang lebih cepat sebenarnya, tapi tidak mungkin kan? Ini adalah pertunangan sahabatnya dan Naruto sama sekali belum ada mengucapkan kalimat selamat sejak tadi.

Mungkin kalau acara selesai nanti.

Jadi menunggu acara ini berakhir adalah cara yang tepat.

Dan sekarang, adalah waktu bagi kedua pasangan bercerita sedikit tentang kehidupan mereka. Hal yang seharusnya di ucapkan pada saat mereka menikah nanti tapi sengaja di percepat.

Di sana, Sasuke berdiri menggenggam sebuah _mic_ bersamanya. Sedangkan Sakura tengah duduk tak jauh dari posisi sang Uchiha. Tersenyum manis dan seolah tidak sabar mendengar cerita kehidupan calon suaminya nanti.

Salah satu pembawa acara, tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke. Menyenggol pemuda raven itu dan berujar penuh semangat, "Kami semua ingin tahu, Sasuke-san. Bagaimana kehidupan cintamu sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura-san~"

Tubuh Naruto reflek menegang. Kehidupan cinta sang Uchiha? Bukannya dia hanya seorang _playboy_ yang suka memacari banyak perempuan?

Setidaknya satu hal itu yang Naruto tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-san, kita bongkar sedikit lika-liku cinta Sasuke-san sebelum bertemu dengan perempuan idamannya~" pembawa acara itu meminta ijin pada Sakura yang sedikit gelisah sekilas. Tapi setelah mendengar kalimat _'perempuan idaman'_ itu ia mengangguk penuh senyum.

"Tentu."

"Nah bagaimana Sasuke-san? Tidak apa-apa kan bercerita sedikit?"

Kedua Saphire itu memandang sosok Uchiha yang entah kenapa kali ini memandang tepat ke arahnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Sosok itu berujar singkat.

Sedikit terdiam beberapa saat-

Sampai akhirnya ia membuka pembicaraan-

"Untuk kehidupan cintaku, tidak ada banyak yang bisa kukatakan. Tapi ada satu orang perempuan yang pernah aku sukai di antara banyaknya perempuan yang menjadi kekasihku."

Tubuh sang Uzumaki kembali menegang, apa katanya? Sasuke punya orang yang ia sukai? Siapa?

"Sosok yang aku sukai sejak dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi sayangnya kami tidak bersama lebih jauh."

Apa maksudnya? Kerutan kening terlihat. Kedua Onyx Sasuke seperti tepat memandang ke arahnya.

"Gadis urakan, tomboy, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pemuda di sekitarnya yang membuatku sangat kesal saat itu. Dan sosok yang selalu menerima segala sifat dingin dan ketusku ini." tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

Semua orang disana terdiam kompak, hening menyelimuti. Sampai akhirnya sang pembawa acara kembali berujar.

"Hooo, siapa orang itu Sasuke-san?!"

Sang Uchiha reflek menggeleng kecil, "Tidak bisa kuberitahu karena dia ada di sini, mungkin kalimatku sudah terlambat kuucapkan karena ketidakberanianku sampai saat ini. Pengecut bisa di bilang, di saat dirinya hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat."

Sahabat?

"…" apa maksudnya?! Sahabat perempuan yang Sasuke milliki hanya dirinya. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sosok ceria, pantang menyerah yang membuatku jatuh cinta, tapi aku melepaskannya begitu saja. Karena aku tahu dia tidak pantas bersama sosok dingin sepertiku, dan akan lebih bahagia bersama orang lain yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Aku terus menyukainya, Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis yang akan menjadi pendampingku nanti." Menatap ke arah Sakura yang memerah malu.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri cerita Sasuke.

Beriringan dengan wajah Naruto yang menunduk menahan tangis.

Apa benar perkiraannya itu?

Kalau memang benar-

Kenapa…kenapa semua menjadi terlambat seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara pertunangan selesai. Beberapa undangan perlahan pulang dari sana. Dan tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat pada kedua pasangan hari ini.

Menahan tangis, sosok Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah menyalami beberapa tamu.

Ya, Sasuke dan dirinya memang sama-sama pengecut. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani saling menyatakan suka satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama menunggu dan semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

" _Teme_ ," berujar setegar mungkin,

Hari ini Naruto juga ingin memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sasuke. Sebagai ucapan perpisahannya nanti. Mungkin saja setelah ini dirinya tidak ingin bertemu dengan sang Uchiha lagi.

Pergi dari Konoha dan berangkat ke luar negeri.

Sosok yang di panggil menoleh cepat, " _Dobe_ ," tersenyum tipis, diikuti Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Gadis yang Naruto tidak ketahui. Mungkin Sasuke bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja atau tempat lain.

Ya, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sahabat yang di maksud Sasuke adalah dirinya.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu." Membalas senyum sahabatnya, tangan Naruto terulur.

"Ya, aku senang kau bisa datang ke sini." Dengan senang hati Sasuke menjawab uluran tangan sahabatnya.

"Sakura!"

Seorang gadis pirang memanggil sang Haruno, membuat sosok gadis merah muda itu menoleh cepat. "Ino!" ia tersenyum antusias.

Menolehkan wajahnya kembali, dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan tunangannya. "Sasuke-kun aku bicara dengan Ino dulu ya, kalian lanjutkan saja." Menunduk sekilas, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya.

"….."

"…."

Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keheningan.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Aku dengar semua ucapanmu tadi, _Teme_." Memulai pembicaraan, wajah Naruto yang tertunduk itu perlahan mengadah. Menatap sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ya, aku lega kau mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menyukaiku selama itu." mencoba tersenyum, namun suaranya seperti tidak bisa berbohong.

"Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Kau tahu aku-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat melihat Naruto menggeleng kecil.

Gadis itu seperti ingin menangis,

" _Dobe_?"

"Kita ini sepertinya sama-sama pengecut ya," berujar tiba-tiba, membuat salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Apa?"

Wajah cantik itu menatap sosok sahabatnya, menghapus air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh. "Kau tahu hari ini juga aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

"….." sang Uchiha terdiam, seolah menunggu semua ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin menyesal lebih lama lagi, setidaknya mengucapkan hal ini bisa membuatku lega."

"…."

"Jika kau bertanya di antara kita siapa yang paling lama mencintai seseorang? Mungkin jawabannya adalah aku. Menyukai seseorang selama sepuluh tahun lebih, bahkan saat memiliki seorang kekasih pun aku masih menyukainya. Mungkin ini benar-benar bukan waktu tepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Sosok Uchiha yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto terdiam, wajahnya mengerut bingung. Seolah perasaan tidak enak akan segera menjalarinya.

" _Dobe_ -"

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke, mungkin lebih lama daripada yang pernah kau kira. Aku selalu menunggumu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku berharap kau menyukaiku, dan dengan menjadi sahabatmu, aku..aku merasa yakin kalau kau juga pasti akan membalas perasaanku. Itu yang selama ini kupikirkan."

Tubuh sang Uchiha menegang-

Naruto kini sudah menangis, menahan isakannya. "Kita sama-sama menunggu, kita sama-sama pengecut karena tidak ada yang berani menyatakan lebih awal. Aku takut kau menjauhiku setelah kunyatakan perasaanku, dan kau pun begitu kan? Dan hari ini, di saat kau menemukan pendampingmu. Aku juga."

Mencoba tersenyum di dalam tangisannya, "Karena itu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya boleh aku memelukmu? Aku ingin melupakanmu _Teme,_ pergi sejauh mungkin dari hidupmu dan memulai hidup baru dengan kekasihku saat ini."

Kedua Saphire itu menangkap jelas raut kaget dan wajah nanar Sasuke. Pemuda itu tentu saja kaget, siapa sangka gadis yang menjadi mimpi di setiap malamnya kini benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan melebihnya?

" _Dobe,_ aku-"

"Boleh?"

Kali ini, tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Sasuke sudah memiliki pendamping dan begitu juga Naruto. Mereka tidak bisa bersatu, setelah akhirnya selama beberapa tahun ini berhasil saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain.

"….."

Sang Uchiha tidak bisa menjawab, dirinya hanya mengangguk lemah. Hatinya seolah hancur, tubuhnya serasa ingin jatuh sekarang juga.

Gadis ini mencintainya-

Dirinya juga-

Apa mereka memang tidak bisa bersatu-

" _Arigatou_ ~"

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Naruto terulur. Sasuke langsung saja menarik tangan sang Uzumaki ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf..maaf _Dobe_ , maaf-" suara paraunya terdengar. Jika tadi ia tidak mengatakan masalah cintanya pada semua orang, apa sampai mati nanti pun dirinya tidak akan tahu kalau Naruto juga mencintainya?

Sekarang-

Kedua orang itu menangis-

Sasuke menahan sesak di dadanya, mendengar isakan tangis kencang dari sahabat yang sangat ia sukai.

"Maaf _Teme_ , aku benar-benar pengecut. Aku menunggumu mengatakan kalimat itu tapi..tapi kau ternyata-hiks-menganggapku-hiks-" terisak, air matanya mengalir deras. Dunia seolah berhenti, memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua melepas rindu.

Kedua lengan sang Uchiha memeluk erat Naruto, pemuda itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertemu gadis ini. "Maaf _Dobe_ , kalau saja aku mengatakannya- aku yakin kaulah yang akan menjadi pendampingku di sini."

Semua sudah terlambat-

Mereka tidak bisa bersama-

Menggeleng dalam tangisannya, "Tidak, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya. Hari ini dan di masa depan nanti Sakura-lah yang menjadi istrimu kelak. Aku-hiks-peranku di hidupmu hanya bisa menjadi sahabat, itu sudah cukup." Melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang terasa erat. Seolah pemuda itu enggan melepasnya.

" _Dobe_ , biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama." Menangis, sosok tegar dan dingin itu kini terlihat rapuh hanya di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin kan Sakura membencimu? Ahaha, jangan menangis seperti itu Pantat ayam. Kau tidak keren sama sekali~" mencoba tertawa, Naruto menghapus air mata Sasuke. Begitu juga dirinya,

"Sahabatku terlihat tampan hari ini dan kau sangat serasi dengan Sakura." Berujar perih.

" _Dobe,_ "

"Dan aku harap nanti kau juga akan mengundangku ke acara pernikahan kalian. Walau aku tidak yakin akan datang. Tapi aku bahagia kau bisa menemukan penggantiku." Tangisan ini tidak bisa ia tahan lebih lama, Naruto harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Jangan menangis lagi dan berbahagialah Sasuke~" dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah sang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin menciummu, _Dobe_."

Sang Uzumaki menggeleng sembari tertawa, "Bodoh, ciuman itu sekarang hanya untuk Sakura."

"Tidak, aku ingin menciummu sekarang juga."

"Eh?"

Tidak menyadari gelagat sang Uchiha, di saat tidak ada seseorang pun yang melihat mereka. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke balik pilar besar yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku menyukaimu _Dobe_."

Tidak ada ciuman di bibir-

Sasuke mencium lembut kening Naruto-

Membuat sang empunya kembali menangis, terisak dengan pundak bergetar. Ciuman kening yang sangat lama. "Um-hiks- aku juga menyukaimu _Teme_."

Menangkup wajah sosok Naruto, menatap bagaimana cantiknya sang Uzumaki. Sama sekali tidak berubah. "Berdoalah semoga di kehidupan mendatang aku bisa mengatakan kalimat ini sekali lagi."

Naruto terkekeh dalam tangisannya, "Khaha-hiks- ucapanmu seperti kakek-kakek saja."

Namun Sasuke serius, pemuda itu menatap intens Naruto. "Lain kali aku bertemu denganmu lagi, di mana pun kita berada, di kehidupan apapun aku akan mengatakan suka dan mencium bibirmu."

"…." Terdiam kaget.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras-

Dirinya mengangguk-

Tersenyum lebar, "Ya, aku juga. Aku berjanji tidak akan menunggu lagi! Mungkin nanti akulah yang pertama kali mengucapkan suka padamu!"

Keduanya tertawa dalam tangisan mereka. Saling menangkup wajah, membiarkan waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Tidak ada seseorang pun yang tahu.

Tetaplah berharap di kehidupan mendatang nanti, mereka tidak lagi menjadi seorang pengecut dan hanya bisa menunggu.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

End nyesek? Wahaha Mushi entah kenapa suka banget sama cerita beginian sekarang :'D maafkan daku yang suka buat cerita hurt. _But_ kalian bisa lihat Omakenya di bawah ya :9

* * *

 **Baca Hey Sexy Boss juga ya :D :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE~**

* * *

 **Bertahun-tahun-tahun-tahun kemudian~**

* * *

"Naruto kau yakin mau mengatakan suka dengan Sasuke-kun?!"

"Dia cinta pertamaku Sakura-chan, dan aku tidak mau menunggu lama lagi! Kau tahu bisa saja dia di ambil orang lain!"

"Tapi kan-"

Sosok gadis pirang dengan pakaian seragamnya kini tersenyum lebar, dengan wajah penuh semangat. Mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah surat cinta yang sudah ia buat sepenuh hati telah siap.

"Uwooo! Sasuke _-senpai_ kau harus jadi kekasihku!" tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sahabatnya, gadis itu keluar dari kelas. Berlari, tidak peduli jika dirinya berada di lorong sekolah sekarang.

Semua orang melihatnya aneh-

Ada yang kaget dan kesal-

Dan ada yang tersenyum tipis di balik pintu kelas. Sosok yang menyender memperhatikan dengan kedua Onyxnya sosok cantik yang kini berlari menuju taman sekolah. Tempat yang ingin ia datangi juga.

"Hn, akulah yang akan mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu, _Dobe_ ~" berujar singkat, sosok berambut raven itu berjalan santai keluar kelasnya. Wajah tampan yang terbalut dengan sosok dingin, kedua tangan pada saku dan membiarkan semua fansnya berteriak girang karena kedatangannya.

Ya, dia tidak peduli.

Sasuke hanya peduli pada sosok pirang yang sebentar lagi harus menjadi kekasihnya~

Di antara mereka tidak ada lagi yang ingin menunggu dan menjadi seorang pengecut.

Bertindak terlebih dahulu dan menikmati hasilnya. Benarkan?

* * *

 **THE REAL END~**


End file.
